Breach (OUA)
'Breach '''is the fifth episode of the second season of Once Upon an Apocalypse. It was written by JTheAlphabetBoy and developed by JTheAlphabetBoy and AquaSoloSky. Synopsis ''With new arrivals at the gates, the infected get in the schoolyard, causing everyone to get trapped inside. Plot Lily is staring at Mike, who is unconsious, and walks away, passing Mitchell's family. Mitchell watches her walk by. Lily walks to Ella, who is at Jesse's grave. She sits next to her and Ella says Tyler must be safe. Lily agrees and starts to cry. She then confesses that she's been cheating on Mike with Mitchell. Ella, shocked, stands and tells her she has to tell Mike. Before Lily can continue, there is a scream that the entire camp hears. Jack and Polly, brother and sister, are fighting off infected outside the gate. Wendy is about to open the gate when Mitchell grabs her arm roughly, telling her not to open it. Lily pushes him away, threatening him if he touches her again. Anne opens the gate and Wendy and her assist the two in killing some infected. The three run back in and Paul closes the gate. Mitchell yells at Wendy for being stupid. She snaps on him, yelling, "That's not stupid, stupid is cheating on your wife with my mother!" Marie grabs Aaron and Lizzie and walks away silently, glaring at her husband. Mike questions Lily and she says she was cheating on him. Jack and Polly approach Wendy and thank her for helping. She offers them some food when a scream is heard. Wendy drops everything and bolts to the gate, where Brianna has been grabbed by her ankle by an infected. She tries prying the infected's hand off when the gate starts bending down. She finally chops off the infected's hand and picks up her sister as the entire fence falls. Lily takes Brianna and runs inside with Marie, Aaron and Lizzie while the others fight them off. Connor falls as an infected lunges at him when Anne tackles it down and stabs it in the head. He gets up and they follow the others inside. Paul says they can't use the outside area anymore as they block it. Connor looks at Anne and says what she did was stupid. She snaps, punching him in the face and yelling about how he hasn't cared about Sally's death or anyone's feelings. Wendy finds Jack in one of the classrooms looking at one of the drawings. She sits next to him and he tells her the drawing was his little brother's. She asks where the rest of his family went and his face sinks. "Parents. Brother. Girlfriend. Dead." She apologizes. He then starts crying and she hugs him. Paul is talking with Michelle and Marcus when Max asks them how they feel about the siblings. Michelle shrugs and says she doesn't care much for them. Max says he has a bad feeling about them, to which Marcus replies he needs to stop being paranoid. That night, Connor is looking out the door to the back. The infected are just roaming outside. Anne walks up behind him. He says he's sorry for treating her badly and not showing any sympathy. "Who's the weak one now, Connor?" She asks before stabbing him in the side and shoving him out the door, closing it immediatly. She flips him off as he begs to be let back in. The infected grab him and pull him back, devouring him. Jack ventures upstairs and makes sure he's out of hearing distance before pulling out a walkie talkie. He says into it, "I've found them." Co-Stars *Bailee Madison - Brianna O'Connor *Megan Carpentier - Lizzie *Meaghan Martin - Maggie *Chandler Riggs - Aaron Deaths *Connor Trivia *First appearance of Jack. *First appearance of Polly. *Last appearance of Connor. *This marks Anne's first human kill. *It was confirmed that Jack actually does have feelings for Wendy. Category:Once Upon an Apocalypse Category:Episodes